Rose in the Wind
by Aloony
Summary: Just as Ginny, with all her pain, all her desperation, and all her sadness, would not leave a trace among all these unmarked graves. Ginny's thoughts and reflections on the War and the deaths of loved ones. PostHBP. OneShot. R&R.


Title: **Rose in the Wind **

Author: Aloony

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Ginny wandered around the open field, an elegant black rose held in her hands. Rain and wind whipped harshly at her face, but all of this was ignored. Her dark brown eyes were looking up tot the sky with a desperate expression on her face. It had been eight long years since Dumbledore had died. Eight years of fighting, death and tears. It was all over now. Harry had managed to kill the Dark Lord, but there was no celebration. Not one person had a smile on their face.

For in the war many heroes had died. All the Hogwarts professors Ginny had ever known, her whole family, Hermione, most of the students she had gone to school with were dead. The blood of countless innocents had been spilt. Now was the time to start the rebuilding. Fix Hogwarts, fix the wizarding world, restart life. Yet Ginny didn't feel as if a rebirth was coming. Not for her.

All the wizarding countries in Europe had tried to help with the war, but their had been no wizards nor witches trained to fight against Deatheaters. The aurors had all grown soft from years of thinking their trouble was over. They had sent whoever volenteered, all in all making about 100 witches and wizards willing to fight Voldemort and his deatheaters. Ginny had been one of those hundred, as had Harry, Neville, Remus, Colin, Lavender, and Susan Bones,

Ginny had seen the final confrontation, she had been fighting next to Harry and she had watched as he walked over to Voldemort. He had looked so determined, his face scaring her and reassuring her all at once. Voldemort had thrown taunting words at Harry, but he had ignored them and a duel began. They fought for what seemed like hours. A spell for a spell, light hitting light. Ginny had stopped battling to watch and now had a large scar tracing down her back for not paying attention. Voldemort died in large plume of black smoke; hiis body had melted slowly, fingers and toes curling and bubbling into themselves. No one knew what curse it had been, and Harry looked on with his grim, determined face. Out of the black smoke that swirled around the dying Dark Lord came a mass of glowing silver figures, their faces gleeming with a wild look that animals getting after being set free from a cage that had held them for too long. In the crowd Ginny recognized her brothers and her parents, as they passed they smiled at her sadly and then, with no noise, they disappeared.

That had been hard to witness. More so than the disgusting sight of Voldemort's pale flesh and bones melting. The worst wasn't over though. They rounded up the Deatheaters. Cowards at heart, upon seeing their master die some had fled while others had surrendered. It didn't matter. The ones who surrendered were killed on their knees, the ones who fled were killed from behind. The few left of those who had started off battling for the good were merciless. But not Harry. He rounded a group of Deatheaters up and stopped the fighters from killing them. Draco Malfoy of all the scum was among the saved ones. Harry didn't let his feelings get in the way. He put them in a locked room as a makeshift prison until whatever was left of the Ministry decided to do something with them.

But Malfoy had two wands, one confiscated, one hidden on his body. As soon as Harry turned to lock the door, before any of those watching could react, Malfoy had shouted the dreaded yet so often heard killing curse. Harry's life force had been physically felt as it left his body. Before Malfoy had lowered his wand, he was dead, as were the rest of the 'saved ones'. Ginny, Neville, and Remus were the three who had witnessed Harry's death and they were the ones who had retaliated.

Now all of Ginny's hope was lost. Harry, the only person she could have started a life with, was dead. Remus had no one he loved on the earth either. Sirius had died in Ginny's fourth year, and he was never the same after that. Neville was just as lost. His wife Luna and their 2 month old daughter had been driven insane by multiple cruciatus curses a few months ago, just like his parents. The rest of the fighters probably had some hope. Someone somewhere who they could love, but for these three, the only remaining who knew of the original Order of the Pheonix, the life free from Voldemort had ended before it had even begun.

Ginny bent over and placed the black rose on a large smooth piece of rock. The stone had no words engraved on it; nothing that spoke of the remarkable man who lay at rest underneath its wet surface. The stone was surrounded by a circle of similar stones, none marked yet each clearly belonging to a hero. Ginny turned her head away and closed her eyes, wishing that the wind would blow her spirit out of her cold body. Tears fell from underneath red lashes and dropped on the stone, leaving no noticeable trace among all the water caused by the rain, just like this war would leave barely a trace on the large surface of time.

Just as Ginny, with all her pain, all her desperation, and all her sadness, would not leave a trace among all these unmarked graves. Her story would disappear in the wind just as easily as a black rose flutters off a grave and blows away.

_Fin_


End file.
